The Dark War (Book)
Chapter 1 (The Flagship): "The World is burning before us, the changer of ways has come yet again to curse the world with new slaves to do is endless work of darkness, we most act and purge this false gods slaves and return the world to the Emperor!" - Great Angel Mantores. The Dark days of the changing war have come upon the Angels Prophet Legion, The Dark War would be the test of faith and loyalty to there Emperor and the Imperium. Great Angel (Legion Master) Mantores would be upon the Angels prophet flagship, The Dark Prophet, Mantores was speaking with Captain Veral of the 1st Company otheriwsh known as the The Deathwing. Mantores was speaking about Veral's service, Mantores said to him: Veral you serviced the chapter proud for about 400 years now, yet why did you never take the honor of Great Angel? Veral smiled and said: Because I'm not leader my Great Angel. Mantores was now confused and replied with: But yet you lead the Deathwing, one of the highest ranks that can be giving within the Legion and still yet you do not call yourself a leader? Veral replied with: Yes, I don't call myself a leader, I call myself more of a... A Servant of the Legion you could say. I want to serve the chapter, not lead it, I guess you could say its not in my nature to Lead a entire legion. Mantores knotted and replied with: Seems you honor serving the legion instead of leading it. Veral replied with: Indeed my brother, I serve eternal. Mantores replied with: Will my brother, I think its time that both of as return to are duties. Veral agreed and Veral returned to his quaters, Will walking to his quaters he was stopped by a brother 2 companies below him, Captain Menstein, a loyal and honorable hero of the Legion. Menstein reported to Veral and told him that there events happening upon the Warles, telling him that small bands of Chaos worshippers were atttacking the cities and small imperial statlements. Veral asked Manstein this: Why are you reporting me to this? Manstein said then: I wasen't done yet reporting to you... There are also sings of a chaos warband upon the world as will, However sings have been rarly been sent in. Veral was now intrested and asked Menstein: May you tell me more Menstein, I wish to know more about this. Menstein said: there is noting else to report Veral. If you wish to know more I would personally go speak with the Worlds Governor however times seems limited on this matter in all honestly with you. Veral replied: Understood, in this case I want you to send one of your finest veterens to find more info upon the matter. Manstein replied with a uneasy tone: Yes, Commander.. Menstein then left to this battle barge, The Black Angel. Will Menstein was returning to his battle barge, he had time to think to himself. Menstein was a stubborn and angry type of leader, he was one allways trying to prove himself, which sadly for him, both do not add up will. Menstein was thinking of why he was never 1st Company Captain or some great Champion of the legion. He thing said to himself: I have proven myself one to many times now. how much more do i have to prove to show my Great Angel that i'm a champion of my beloved legion. Menstein started to anger himself, he walked to a stormtalon to return him to his battle barge, Will the stormtalon was returning him to the battle barge, he mattered to himself, I will prove my greatness to you my Great Angel. Chapter 2 (Orders): Menstein within around a few 120 seconds he reached his Battle Barge, The Black Angel. when he walked off the Stormtalon and walked to the command Center to speak with the sergeant he left in charged, Which was Angoles, who was known for being very noble to his chapter, Menstein marched into the Command Center to speak with Angoles, Menstein said to Angoles: Thank you Angoles for watching over my ship, I was simply doing my duties to the chapter brother. Angoles: It was a honor captain! is there anything else you need form me? Menstein replyed with: Actually yes, yes there is... I need you to find are most elite Veterens within are 3rd Campany, most trained and most willing to fight the dangers of chaos. Angoles replied with: Yes my lord! I will return to you sortly with the finest veterens that the 3rd company has to offer. Sergeant Angoles run off to find Veterens of Mensteins orders. Menstein then sat down onto his throne made of stone and bronze and simply thinked of his next moves for his beloved legion. Alone withs his thoughts as Angoles was running to find Mensteins Veterens. Angoles rushed and quickly spoke with other Sergents within the Company to find his Veterens, He again and again spoke with Sergents and even Tactical Marines who were commonly known around the legion. He's finally found his Veterens, He found the 2 finest warriors within the company, thosens would be known as only Colro Blackwing and Lukos Stalrim. Angoles reported to Menstein and said, Captain! I have returned with the chapters finist veterens within the 3rd Company. Menstein replied: Good Angoles, now please return to your duties. Category:Raider XX Category:Stories